


The MSIA

by AXEe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate History, Essay format, Gen, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: The ‘Metasensory Investigation Agency’ (also known as the ‘MSIA’ or ‘Meta-Sensory Investigation Agency’, and also sometimes known as the ‘Meta Police’ or the ‘Mind Cops’ to the public and the press) is a United States governmental agency jointly belonging to the United States Department of Justice and the Department of Defense that serves as a federal criminal investigation agency specifically geared towards the investigation of telepathically-related crimes, either committed by, or against, the U.S.’s sizable telepathic community.





	The MSIA

The ‘Metasensory Investigation Agency’ (also known as the ‘MSIA’ or ‘Meta-Sensory Investigation Agency’, and also sometimes known as the ‘Meta Police’ or the ‘Mind Cops’ to the public and the press) is a United States governmental agency jointly belonging to the United States Department of Justice and the Department of Defense that serves as a federal criminal investigation agency specifically geared towards the investigation of telepathically-related crimes, either committed by, or against, the U.S.’s sizable telepathic community.

**> Overview**

**Position within the U.S. government**

The MSIA is jointly overseen by both the Department of Justice and the Department of Defense and has close ties to the U.S. Army and the Army’s Criminal Investigation Command (USA/CIDC or CID), as mind crimes can be seen to constitute a definite threat to national security (a telepath could easily steal state secrets simply by reading the mind of a government official).

As such the agency is overseen by the ‘Joint Congressional Committee on Telepathic Affairs’ (‘JCCTA’ or ‘JCTA’), a branch of Congress made up of officials from both the D.O.J. and the D.O.D., another agency that liaisons with the MSIA is the ‘Department of Telepath Affairs’, a branch of the Department of the Interior which deals with non-crime related telepath issues.

Another agency that partially oversees the actions of the MSIA is the ‘National Intelligence Department’ (‘NID’), a civilian oversight group created to provide civilian oversight for federal law enforcement agencies.

The MSIA was originally headquartered in at the Presidio in San Francisco, California from 1935 to 1960 when the Agency’s headquarters was moved to Washington, D.C. until 1990 when main operations were temporarily moved to Oakland following construction of a new headquarters building in Washington, the Agency is now based in the Millennium Building in D.C.

The MSIA has field offices nationwide and has jurisdiction in all forty-six states and has partial jurisdiction in Sequoyah in cooperation with the Sequoian Regional Police and has limited cooperative-jurisdiction in the various Indian reservations scattered throughout the nation. MSIA agents are armed sworn civilian federal law enforcement investigators with the power to issue warrants and make arrests.

Agents are trained at the Federal Law Enforcement Training Center (FLETC) in Georgia, and are supported in their duties by analysts and other experts trained in skills such as forensics, surveillance, surveillance countermeasures, computer investigations, polygraph examinations, physical security, and telepathy itself, with some agents being telepaths themselves and other trained in the analysis and study of telepathy (T-Science).

The MSIA regularly coordinates with various federal agencies in the investigation of telepathically-related crimes, including the Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI), the U.S. Marshals Service (USMS), the Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco, Firearms, and Explosives (ATF), the Drug Enforcement Administration (DEA), Immigration and Customs Enforcement (ICE), the Transportation Security Administration (TSA), the Federal Bureau of Prisons (following the reconstruction of Alcatraz Island as a maximum security federal prison for telepaths), the Office of Violence Against Women (as most telepaths are women since the telepath gene is passed from mother to child), the National Security Agency (NSA), and the Secret Service (USSS).

Following the September 11th terrorist attacks on the World Trade Center in 2001, the Department of Homeland Security also became involved in MSIA investigations, oftentimes overriding or otherwise claiming jurisdiction over MSIA cases or operations. In December 2012, the MSIA coordinated with the FBI and the Naval Criminal Investigative Service (NCIS) during the Occupy Wall Street movement in investigating possible links between the protestors and dissident groups such as Checkmate. The MSIA also occasionally liaises with Interpol from time to time if a criminal falling under their jurisdiction crosses international borders.

**Legal authority**

The MSIA’s mandate is largely established in Title 28 of the United States Code (U.S. Code), Section 533, which empowers and authorizes the Attorney General to _’appoint officials to detect and prosecute crimes against the United States’_ , however the _primary_ federal statute empowering the MSIA to investigate crimes is the ‘Biochemical Sensory and Communications Privacy Act of 1964’, this Act ensures every U.S. citizen the right to keep their thoughts private and unmolested from telepathic scan or intrusion, an addendum to the Act in the 1980s now considers any form of _‘forced telepathic intrusion or scan’_ to be the legal equivalent of rape.

With the passing of the USA PATRIOT Act, the MSIA’s legal authority increased, most especially in regards to telepathic scans (specifically under Title II: Enhanced Surveillance Procedures, Section 201 of the Act which grants federal law enforcement the: authority to _‘…intercept, wire, oral, electronic, and encephalographic communications relating to terrorism’_ and Section 203(b): _‘Authority to share electronic, oral, encephalographic, or wire interception information’_ , one of the most controversial provisions is the so-called ‘sneak-and-peek’ provision, granting the MSIA the right to perform a telepathic scan of a person’s mind without a warrant or their permission, as long as the scan is only a ‘surface’ scan and is not ‘invasive’ (this is in spite of the fact that the results of telepathic scans, like those of lie detector tests, are inadmissible in court).

**Operatives and field agents**

The MSIA employs a wide variety of people in various roles, from computer analysts to telepaths themselves, the MSIA is unique compared to other federal agencies, in that they often employ people based upon individual skill, rather than on temperament, personality, or previous history or education, as such MSIA agents come from a wide variety of backgrounds, races, religions, and ages. This is the direct opposite of the FBI, whose applicants must be between the ages of twenty-three and thirty-seven, have a clean record, and at least a bachelor’s degree.

While the MSIA’s application simply states that the applicant must be at least eighteen years old, have a college education, and no major felony convictions of any kind. The MSIA was also one of the first federal agencies to employ both women and African-Americans as full field agents. Currently the MSIA hires from any race, ethnicity, or gender.

Due to its status as an agency focused on telepathic research, the largest and highly-funded branch of the MSIA is the Science and Technology Division, frequently known as ‘T-Science’, among agents. T-Science employs a wide variety of agents and civilian scientists, and utilizes everything from the latest crime scene analysis to advanced neuroscience in the course of its investigations, such as MRI scanners, promicin inhibitors, and the controversial neural jamming devices.

**Organizational structure**

The MSIA is headquartered in Washington, D.C. but has a total of one hundred and twelve field offices in major cities nationwide, the MSIA also hosts fifty legal attachés at United States embassies and consulates around the world.

MSIA field offices, also called ‘domestic units’, cover operations within a single city or metropolitan area, each field office reports to Division Command, which oversees the operations of MSIA field offices in a given region, such as a state, Division Command reports to District Command which reports directly to the MSIA headquarters in Washington, D.C., Division Command has the authority to order a lock-down of any field office under its purview, halting all operations from that office.

Each field office of the MSIA is run by a Supervisory Special Agent in Charge (SSAiC). Field agents report to the Special Agent in Charge (SAiC) who reports to the SSAiC, the SSAiC in turn reports to the Director of Field Operations (DoFO), who in turn reports to the Office of Deputy Director, who in turn reports to the Office of the Director.

**Rank structure**

Field Agents  
• New Agent Trainee (until graduation)  
• Special Agent  
• Supervisory Special Agent  
• Supervisory Special Agent in Charge  
• Director of Field Operations

MSIA management  
• Section Chief  
• Deputy Assistant Director  
• Assistant Director  
• Associate Deputy Director  
• Deputy Director  
• Director

**Specialties**

In addition to the regular ranks listed above, MSIA Special Agents may also hold various specialty qualifications that require special training and certification, telepaths for example often receive training on how to refine their abilities. The specialty qualifications include 

• Pilot  
• Technician  
• Computer Analyst  
• Crime scene technician  
• Telepath (not an actual rank)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
